Reunion
by Midnightmoon602
Summary: After years not seeing one another May was disappointed to see Ash not paying any attention at her. So what did a simple dance change all of that? Advanceshipping SatuHaru -oneshot- Collaboration with LuciferIX


**A/N: **_Another one-shot from me guys! Haven't really wrote one that I really enjoyed. This is my second collaboration, first one with my long time, good friend LuciferIX. Well I hope you guys enjoy this! Also thanks Lucifer for checking all my mistakes for me, it was really unexpected. I wonder if you guys can tell which part i wrote and what part Lucifer wrote? XD_

_~midnight_

* * *

** Reunion**

He was dashing, stunning, and surprisingly handsome. All around them were so many people there that she didn't even recognize. She watched him laugh, smile, and the way he would look at anyone that would talk to him. It had been years since they had seen each other in person, and listening into his conversations it was obvious that their voices had changed over the years along with the other more obvious physical changes, his becoming deeper and more robust while her own also got toned down slightly it also became smoother and sweeter. But the way they spoke didn't change, not the slightest bit. And that alone at least gave her a sense of security that he was still the old friend she knew.

He had finally reached his dream, Ash was now one of the most respectable trainers known in the Pokémon world. Her? She was still nothing but a simple Pokémon Coordinator, only able to have two Grand Festivals under her belt. She sighed and grabbed a wineglass while drumming her fingers with the other. She fixed her eyes on the clear glass as she swirled the liquid round and round watching the legs created slowly drop back down before the wine came around and started it over again, hoping it would pass the time faster. Looking back at Ash, nothing had changed.

There was no point. He was too busy to greet her or even wave. Standing up and dusting off her dress she looked at the other girls around her. Their hair was in curls, buns, or straight flat with either ribbons, clips, or roses placed into them. Their dresses were complicated but beautiful. They shined when the late sun's glow would crash onto it and accented curves that would make any boy stare in interest. They had much more personality than her and were much more fascinating. She could understand why Ash wouldn't talk to her.

Looking down at her own dress, it was a rather simple sleeveless red dress that came down to her ankles. It may not have been as fancy as some of the other girls he was talking to, but she always liked the way it looked on her. Rubbing her thumbs against the soft material she sighed again. After tossing her white fluffy scarf over her shoulders and readjusting her gloves, both colored the purest white, she roughly fixed her brunette hair back into place. She had styled it straight flat compared to her usual hairstyle especially for the party in hopes to hear a compliment or two from an old friend. Much to her annoyance, the only attention she'd gotten was from a few random guests.

Drinking the last of the red wine from her glass, the brunette placed it back down on the table as she grabbed her purse and got up out of the chair. Because her mind was elsewhere as she did it, she put the wine glass down too close to the edge of the table and began to walk away. Before she could even notice her mistake the glass began to lose its balance and shattered loudly onto the polished pinewood floor, causing everyone in the room to turn and look at her.

Looking down at the shards of glass now at her feet, the girl's face quickly began to flush in embarrassment. But before she could say anything a familiar voice called out.

"May?" Turning to where the voice came from, the person she was watching the entire time was moving through the crowd towards her.

"He-hey there Ash!" May stuttered nervously.

Waiters came to clean the mess and left quickly, luckily without the wine there was little to clean up, letting the party resume like the accident never happened. Much to the brunette's relief at the awkward situation.

"I'm so sorry about that!" May bowed down quickly towards her old traveling partner.

Ash chuckled at the sight of the girl in front of him. "Hey, it's alright. It's not like I own this place anyways, and I don't think they'll charge me for a single glass."

May looked up in confusion. "What?"

"I'm just having the party here, that's all."

Now that her mind was her own again, May could feel the embarrassment coming back at thinking that Ash would suddenly own a large party hall like the one they were in.

Chuckling lightly as the coordinator turned her head away to avoid eye contact, he noticed that she had her purse in her hand. "Were you about to leave?"

"Well… I was thinking about getting some fresh air." After he finally started talking to her, May couldn't just tell him that she was about to get up and go home.

"Of course you were," Ash said to her with a small smile, not believing the brunette for a second. "But if you leave now, you're going to miss the main event. So before you do, I want to ask you something." With his smile turning into that of an innocent but courteous grin, he bowed down and held out his hand just as the music stopped and the lights started to dim. Around them there were a few similar looking situations but several of the girls couldn't take their eyes off of the host and the brunette he was talking to. "Could I have the honor of the first dance with you?" Looking back up at her with his trademark smile, he was trying his hardest not to burst into laughter as he pictured what he probably looked like. Holding his pose in front of her, Ash patiently waited for a response.

Taken aback by the sudden offer, it still didn't take long for May to decide. Even if this wasn't exactly how she pictured it, getting time to finally talk to Ash was what she wanted in the first place.

"Gladly," she said to him while putting her purse back and taking hold of the boy's hand.

Leading her over to the makeshift dance floor, the crowd quickly formed a circle around them both as the new, slower, music began to play. The strings played softly, the piano played each note wonderfully, flutes and clarinets played quietly but romantically and they soon began to dance in time with the music, starting off with a few simple steps into a basic twirl. The dance was straightforward yet charming and they couldn't help but cause everyone in the room to smile and later, inviting others to join in with them. As they danced, May noticed how much his body had changed in the years they had been apart. He was noticeably taller than her now, and even with a single arm around him she could tell the impressive tone he had in his muscles from the years of traveling. Being that close to him brought a sense of security and comfort she wasn't used to, and unconsciously she brought him a little closer.

"Hey Ash." May looked up after a few minutes. "Since when did you know how to dance?"

"Mom forced me to take these lessons a few weeks ago," Ash replied while rolled his eyes. "But if it's only for one night, then I'm sure there is no harm in that." He looked down and saw May smiling. Resting her head back on his shoulder this was one change in him that she truly liked.

"Hopefully it's not only for one night, because every woman loves a handsome and dashing man who can dance, someone to sweep them off their feet and steal their hearts. So you're going to disappoint all the girls who'll be wanting to ask you out."

Ash's face began to warm up at hearing that and lost his tempo, causing him to step on May's foot.

"Careful!" She quietly hissed at him as he hurriedly pulled his foot back.

"Ah sorry!" He quickly apologized. "Di-did you just call me dashing?"

"Huh?" Rubbing her feet roughly to help with the tinge of pain, May looked up at her mentor, only half-aware of what she said to him. "I guess I did. Something wrong with that?"

"Not really." Helping May keep her balance while she rubbed her foot, Ash could hear subtle chuckles coming from the people around them. "Well, maybe a little. I've been called a lot of things over the years but nobody has ever called me dashing before," he laughed.

"And that caused you to step on my foot?" May raised an eyebrow.

"I think so."

"Such a gentleman," she said with a hint of sarcasm. Sighing the brunette put her foot back down as the other couples continued to dance around them.

"So, putting that accident aside, should we continue?"

"Alright, as long as you promise to not step on my foot again." Even after all these years apart she still found that she couldn't stay mad at him for any reason for too long.

Wrapping one arm around him and holding his hand with the other, they continued their slow dancing as the music shifted to another tune. This time Ash made sure to not make the same mistake he did last time. After all, as the host he already made a fool of himself in the first dance of the night, he didn't need to enhance that any further. Not to mention the pain and embarrassment he caused May.

Both went another couple rounds of dancing, with Ash staying off of May's feet the whole time, before finally leaving the dance floor. It wasn't long after that Ash returned to greeting more people that came to congratulate him on his win on the Unova League while May once again returned to the sidelines to allow her friend to take care of his responsibilities as the party host.

Stepping out onto one of the balconies, May could only watch the conversation as she held another glass of red wine in her hands. The dance had convinced her to stay for at least a little longer, but even she knew that as much as she wanted to catch up with him she couldn't keep Ash to herself the entire time.

Turning her attention outside, May looked out across the garden that the ballroom featured. With the sun now below the horizon, the solar accent lights were slowly coming on showing off the many trees and flowers below her. Beyond the garden the vast ocean dominated the view, and beyond that the stars and moon were just starting to peak through and take over the now darkened sky. All the while a light breeze was flowing through the area giving a bit of motion to the normally still plant life. Taking a deep breath, May filled her lungs with the fresh cool evening air, letting herself relax into the serine surroundings. As the trees swayed with the gentle breeze and their branches brushed up against each other, a sudden gust of wind caused her to instinctively grab her dress to keep it from flaring up as a mass of rose petals from a nearby rose patch flew into her. When the wind died down the brunette opened her eyes to find her hair covered in the deep red petals.

"Really?" Annoyed by the sudden interruption of her relaxation time, May began to pull them out of her hair.

"Need help?"

Feeling someone else touch the back of her head and lightly handle her hair, she turned to her left May and saw Ash taking a rose petal out from her hair.

"Thanks, but there's not too many anyways," she answered while combing out the last few stragglers. Taking a few moments to put her hair back into position, the brunette finally turned around completely to face the boy. "I thought you were inside with the others?"

"Too crowded. And thanks to the tux it's getting kinda warm too, so I figured I could join you out here to cool off. Although I like your hair, not as good as your normal style but it suits you," Ash said as he placed a cookie into his mouth and took a large bite while walking over to the railing. He glanced and saw May was trying hard not to stare at what he still had in his hand. In fact it looked as though she nearly missed the compliment he just gave her. "You want one?" He asked while holding up the other one he brought.

Not saying anything, his question only caused May to drink more of her wine. Grinning he waited until May finished her drink before pushing the delight on her lips. "Oh come on, you know you want it."

Turning her eyes away, May opened her mouth and took a bite before returning to her drink. Looking back, she saw Ash was still holding the treat, teasing her by keeping it is only a few centimeters from her face, wiggling the morsel ever so slightly. May took another bite and soon the piece of food was gone.

"You nearly bit my fingers off!" Ash complained while shaking his hand a bit after feeling her teeth graze his fingers.

"Your fault." Looking devilish, May grinned while taking another sip of wine. "Never cross between me and food Ash."

"I should have known." He turned and leaned up against the balcony's rails as he rested his arms on top of them, his back facing he ocean view. "So how are you and Drew? Didn't you say he was coming here with you?"

May's grasp on her wine glass tightened slightly as she tensed up, making the red wine inside shake and form ripples across its surface. Her eyes were lost and her hands were shaking. Closing her eyes his voice echoed in her mind.

_"May, I'm sorry, I just can't."_

_"I'm too busy and plus I'm not really that close with Ash."_

_"Come for you? It would just be too uncomfortable for Ash and me."_

_"I want too but do you remember how we would react when we cross paths? Do you May?"_

_"I know he's your friend and your teacher but there are things I just can't do. And this is one of them."_

_"May, I'm sorry."_

She was returned back to earth when May felt a reassuring hand on top of her own. Opening her eyes she was greeted with a worried look from Ash.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

Shaking her head no, May gave him a weak smile. "No, I'm just remembering the conversation I had with Drew before I got here."

Ash held her hand tighter. "You didn't get into another fight did you?"

May shook her head once more.

"No, well a little." Putting up a larger, but fake, smile, the coordinator tried to tone everything down. "He would have came if you weren't here. But this was your party after all so that would have been kinda impossible."

"I thought we were on good terms?"

"Ah you know him; he changes his opinion a lot." Waving her hand slightly as she talked, May wasn't sure exactly how to explain it. "Still, that's what makes him stand out I guess."

"You don't sound too convinced." Not hearing an answer, Ash was starting to figure things out. "But, you shouldn't be with him if he doesn't support the things you want to do May. The way it sounds, he just does what he wants to and will only go with you if it suits him."

Staring at Ash, she waited for him to turn to her. Smiling warmly she returned to her drink and noticed there was nothing left. Looking back she saw the trainer had already left and was already back to the door to the ballroom. Grabbing for the handle he paused, feeling May's eyes back on him.

He was now twenty while she was only a couple years younger, yet one was far more successful than the other. Still, the way they looked after one another was something age could not change from them.

"If you two keep on fighting over things like this, you'll soon lose one another. Treasure those you love. You'll never know how important they are until you lose them." Opening the door he went back inside without another word.

Watching him walk away and hearing the door close behind him, May knew he was closer to the truth than he knew.

"Yeah, I know. I know that feeling too well."

Taking one more look out at the garden, the random speck of lights which dotted the sky when they started talking was now a sea of stars framing the crescent moon. Knowing that Ash had already returned to the duty of being the party host, the brunette sighed and stared off into the sky to take in the sight before her.

"Drew never was one to enjoy the beauty of nature," she said quietly to herself. "He was always one to care more about a girl's looks first. Every time I wanted to take some time off to walk together at night he had something else to do. Ash was one of the few people who liked watching the stars as much as I did." Sighing at the simple comparison between the two, May thought back to what Ash last told her.

"He doesn't even know the half of it. This isn't the first fight that we've had while together, and it's only been getting worse. I knew that he and Ash didn't get along all that well, but I was hoping to at least bring him along to patch up what we could. And not only patch up things between them but I know the small things are building up between us as well. Heck, who am I kidding? It's past just the little things at this point. Ash hit the nail on the head and this is far from the first time he's gone off to do something after I asked him to come and do something I wanted to do."

Turning to look back inside, she saw that the amount of people had slimmed down slightly. It looked as though the time of the party's end was coming close. Sighing once more, May felt as though she needed another drink. She wasn't much of a drinker but she held it well enough that a few glasses of wine would just relax her and nothing more. Stepping inside quickly to flag down a waiter to get another glass, she tried to stay away from Ash. He could always read her like a book and with the bit of turmoil going on in her head the last she needed was for him to point out anything else.

After getting her wine, May went right back outside. But before she got to the doors, out of the corner of her eye the coordinator caught sight of one of the well dressed girls who was talking to Ash earlier being escorted to the dance floor by the host himself. Feeling a sudden tinge of jealousy at the sight, she opened the door and stepped onto the balcony.

Walking back out into the cool night air, May lifted her free hand to feel her chest just above her heart. Unsurprisingly it was beating a bit faster than normal. Turning to look back through the windows, Ash and the girl were just starting their dance. Much like the two of them were only minutes ago. It might have been her imagination or just wishful thinking but it at least seemed as though the new champion wasn't the most comfortable compared to when they were together.

"I wonder if the wine is getting to me faster than usual," she thought with a small smile. "Or maybe that old feeling hasn't disappeared even after all these years."

There was one secret she had kept from virtually everyone, even the one who was technically closest to her thought otherwise. Outside of her Pokémon, nobody knew that Drew wasn't in fact her first love. Before him there was a young teenager who nearly literally swept her off her feet from her naive and limited view of the world and plunged her into the wide unknown world of Pokémon. But after pulling her into said world, he never let go. Every step of the way the boy guided her along, sometimes a bit harshly and sometimes more subtly, and every lesson kept her moving forward. For May, those first two years were like a dream come true. While she set out that day on her bike to just explore the world and the wonders it held, along with a few malls along the way, that dream expanded when she became aware of coordinating, and he was the first one to truly support her. Combine all that with a body and face that were rather good looking, what girl wouldn't fall for him?

And sure enough, that was what happened to May. When Ash came into her life it was two of the best years of her life. Looking back on it, those two years were probably also two of her best as a coordinator. All during that time he never let her stray from the path she set for herself, and he would have continued to guide her until she reached her goal. It was her decision though to let go of the hand that pulled her into that world. She thought that it was time to see if she could go out on her own. While she never truly did all that bad after that day, her progress slowed down to the point it was now. She stayed around the same place she was when she left him, while Ash just continued to go deeper without her.

Watching as yet another girl apparently asked Ash to dance, May could only wonder how different her life could have been if she had never let go. One thing that probably wouldn't have happened would have been her accepting Drew's confession last year. She didn't truly regret doing it, but there was nothing all that great that came out of it either. His romantic tendencies never really changed but at least he stopped giving her roses every time they saw each other. They were enticing at first, but even something as beautiful as a rose loses its meaning if it becomes as common as any other flower. And that was the same as what their relationship was becoming. It was exciting at first, but with the various arguments that they've had it was becoming nothing more than a slightly awkward friendship.

For a while she simply stood there watching the sky as more and more stars revealed themselves as she lost herself in thoughts of the past, unconsciously swirling her wine as each memory lead into another. If it wasn't for the sound of the door opening there was no telling how long the brunette would have continued.

"Are you still out here?"

Looking back down, May found that the party was apparently over. There were a few guests here and there but most appeared to be getting ready to leave. The one who came out to greet her was none other than the host himself, Ash.

"Yeah, I have a few things on my mind so being out here helps."

Watching her face as she said that, Ash thought he knew the reason as to why she was suddenly acting like this.

"I should probably say sorry May," the trainer said to her, much to May's surprise.

"For what?"

"That comment about Drew earlier." Rubbing the back of his head slightly, Ash wasn't all that comfortable talking about this topic. "It's none of my business and I shouldn't be trying to talk about something I don't even know about."

Cracking a small smile, May put her wine glass down onto the railing.

"It's fine Ash, you were only trying to look out for me." Taking another glance back inside May could still hear some light music playing even though there weren't many people left. Acting on a whim, she grabbed Ash's hand. "Come on; let's have one last dance before everything is really over."

Somewhat surprised at the coordinator's actions, Ash let himself be pulled back towards the door.

"Are you sure? I mean, Drew is your boyfriend and all, not me. I asked you to dance earlier because we were old friends and I didn't want you to just sit at the table drinking the entire night."

"Don't worry about it," she reassured him while opening the door.

Pulling the boy over to the dance floor, May felt an odd surge of excitement now that they were alone and she wouldn't have the envious eyes of all those girls on her. For Ash it was still a bit of surprise but he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't enjoy seeing May that happy.

Putting her right hand atop his shoulder and her other hand into his as he wrapped his left arm around her waist, May calmed herself down while trying to match her tempo to the music. Even though she would be leaving soon to head back to Drew, May wanted to make one more good memory of taking time to come out here. As the two's bodies started to move in tune with the music, May looked up at Ash to see him looking down at her, smiling.

"You seem to be enjoying this," he commented. "Compared to what you were like at the beginning of the party this is more like how I remember you. But more importantly, you're mood is much better than it was only a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

As the music slowed even further, May naturally brought her head down onto Ash's shoulder as their steps matched the music. Like earlier that night, she once again felt those feelings of security and comfort come back to her. Unlike before though, something else was coming up with them. It was something familiar, something that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Sighing, the coordinator relaxed into the supportive shoulder, giving into that sense of security as she closed her eyes and let Ash lead. Even though Drew was technically her boyfriend, his name never even came up. There was only one person on her mind, and he was holding her as close as she was holding him. May felt so content and happy just being there she forgot the original reason she gave herself to pull Ash into this dance. It just didn't seem to matter anymore. They stayed like that for a few minutes as the song continued to play, all the while losing their thoughts to the moment at hand.

"I love you Ash Ketchum."

After those words came out May's eyes shot open. She didn't even believe she said that, but that was her voice. And while she might not have been actively thinking about that, deep down her mind and body knew what she wanted.

Fearfully looking up at the boy whose arms she was in and into his dark brown eyes, Ash looked to be surprised at her sudden confession but gave a big smile and pulled her back in.

"Ash?"

Wondering as to what Ash was thinking, the brunette could only hope that he wouldn't take those words the wrong way. Once she said them, May understood exactly why she was having those feelings as they danced together. But now that they were revealed she was having a harder time getting back to the way she felt only moments ago.

It took a while but she eventually calmed down again. It helped greatly that Ash's demeanor didn't seem to change from beginning to end. But no matter how long she wanted it to last; the staff eventually had to ask the two to leave so they could close up.

Stepping outside, a quick cold wind blowing past caused a chill to run up May's spine. She was never planning on staying that late so she never planned on grabbing a coat. Before she could say anything though, the brunette felt a heavy material placed onto her shoulders. It wasn't hard to figure out what just happened. Pulling the tux jacket closer, May enjoyed the warmth that came from not only the covering but the fact that it was warm for another reason.

"Thanks Ash."

"No problem May."

Once again an odd silence built up between them, although only one of the two seemed to be bothered by it.

"I'm not sure about you but I'm not ready to leave just yet," Ash said as his partner looked back toward him. "How about we head over to the garden to see it a little closer?"

Hesitating only slightly, May knew that they needed to actually talk about what she said back in the party hall. It may have been unintentional but what she said was the truth. Drew might have been her boyfriend, and this would be the exact definition of cheating, but she knew now that this is what her heart really wanted.

Walking past the various flower gardens and trees illuminated by the accent lighting, it still wasn't enough to take her mind off what was worrying her. After a few minutes they sat down on a bench surrounded by flowers of every color and shape. Speaking up soon after they stopped, May wanted to make her intentions clear.

"Ash, about tonight. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"You know May, when I first started traveling I only had Pokémon on my mind; to catch as many as possible so that I could battle them across the nation and win my gym badges."

Turning to look at the trainer, May couldn't understand why he was suddenly talking about his past. But he looked so calm and collected the brunette decided to let him talk. He had to have some reason at least.

"Along the way I met Misty, Brock, my Pokémon, and more people than I could have imagined. Eventually though I met a girl who actually was able to pull my eyes away from Pokémon and see them as not just another person, but someone special. As I helped her grow, she helped me grow as well. During that time I began to notice things about her, subtle things that I never bothered noticing in anyone else. Like the way her hair was also in shambles just after waking up, the way it smelled of strawberries after she finished showering, the love that she showed her Pokémon and the people around her, even the way she sometimes smiled and drooled while probably having a good dream as she slept."

There was something familiar about what Ash was talking about, and May could only listen intently as the trainer continued.

"At the time, all I understood was that she was different from everyone else, and because of that I gave her more attention and gave her every ounce of my effort to help her succeed. For nearly two years it went on like that and I continued to realize how special she was compared to everyone else. When we both had to finally go different ways, it hurt. But I let it off as two good friends needing to create their own paths. Yet even after several years I still had that feeling inside me and I knew it had to have been more than mere friendship. When I finally heard that she had a new boyfriend, it clicked. To me she really was more than just a friend. I envied the boy who was able to claim that he was her boyfriend. It was a title that I wanted, one that I thought held more meaning than any championship. But she looked to be happy, and I for one didn't want to destroy that happiness. So in the end I never said anything to her, and she never knew how I really felt. I guess in the end it's exactly how they say; you don't know you're in love until you've lost it. Even after all these years I can't look at another girl the same way I did her. It wasn't until recently though that I finally found out how she felt about me. For the longest time I thought that it was simply as best friends, just like I saw it while we were together. When she told me that she felt the same way I did, I could barely contain myself. It was a burst of joy that I don't think I've felt before, and I felt happier than I could remember. And now, I think I can finally tell her exactly how I feel too."

May wasn't dense enough to realize exactly who he was talking about by the end. In fact she was already getting embarrassed before those last few sentences. Picturing the face of the sleeping girl's face he described wasn't all that hard. While she had never seen it before, the fact she could picture it accurately enough was exactly the reason she was getting embarrassed. It wasn't until right before he finished up that she forgot about that girl's face, because a bigger question arose in her head.

"Wait, Ash, do you mean?"

"That's right May, the girl that I was talking about was you. And everything I just said was what I could never find the courage to tell you before. I guess knowing that you felt the same way made things a lot easier."

Hearing that not only was he not upset about her random confession, but the fact that even after achieving the dream that he had for years those three words that came out of her mouth surpassed the happiness he felt when that dream came true was indescribable. Unable to resist the urge to move over and pull the trainer into a hug, May was feeling just as happy that even though it was completely accidental she was finally able to act on her first love.

"Thank you Ash, while I never meant to actually say that, I'm glad that I did. It also took me a while to figure out how I really felt about you and I was never sure how to tell you. But now that we're just saying how we feel, for years there's something that I've wanted to know what it felt like and now I think I can finally know."

"And what would that-"

Cut off as the brunette pressed her lips against his, Ash was caught off guard for only a moment before returning the action. For May she was in seventh heaven, and it all felt more natural than any of her moments with Drew.

Drew. With all of her focus on Ash, May had forgotten that she already had a boyfriend. But while her mind was reeling with the realization, her heart and body knew who the right choice was without hesitation. Deciding to make that her first priority in the coming days to tell him that she would be leaving him, May let it slip back out of her mind to enjoy the feeling her lips were sending.

When they finally pulled apart, May could feel a sense of completion that she couldn't describe. Cuddling up against the boy who pulled her into this vast world, she now both literally and figuratively was able to grab his hand again to move forward. And like before she knew that he would never let go as long as she held on as well. Grabbing onto his hand she was happy at the warmth it seemed to give.

"You know, I still haven't heard your response to what I said in the ballroom Ash."

"Huh? Did I miss something as I was explaining things?"

Pulling him a little closer, the coordinator had on only a content smile.

"No, you were clear enough. But I still want to hear you say it."

"Alright, I love you May."

"There ya go."

Enjoying the slight tingle that went through her body at hearing those four words, May was finally content with everything as she held her first love in her arms. Giving him a small peck on the cheek, she relaxed back into him, where the cool wind seemed to be unable to affect them at all.

But there was one thing that she had never realized until then, and was almost too embarrassed to talk about.

"Ash, when you said that the girl you liked drooled in her sleep, I don't really drool that much, do I?"

Getting only a slight grin from the boy, he got up and started to walk off towards the parking lot to head home.

Completely unsure as to how to take that, May could only follow while holding onto his jacket to keep it in place.

"Ash? Seriously, I want to know. Ash? Oh come on, just tell me. Come on Ash, this isn't funny. I'll forgive you this one time because you probably don't know, but this isn't the greatest way to treat your new girlfriend. Ash? Ash Ketchum you get back here right now!"


End file.
